The Self-Righteous Serial Killer
by ProfilerAF
Summary: Con artist by day and Serial Killer by night . How will this effect him and the people around him ? What will happen to him if Judy finds out ... all will be revealed .
1. Prologue

A year before the missing mammals case

It was a dark and stormy night , everyone was fast asleep except for a sheep who has being hunted by a masked figure in his apartment . "What do you want from me ?!" said the scared sheep . "I just want you to confess to all of the murders you've committed" said the masked figure . "That's all I ask" continued the masked figure with a slightly menacing tone. A flash of lightning lit up the room , the sheep could see the masked figure , he had a black trenchcoat on and a menacing mask . "wha-what do you me-mean ? I didn't d-do an-anything" the sheep said stuttering . "Seriously ,you're gonna lie to me " Said the masked figure with a calm tone . "If you won't confess , then I'll just beat it out of you" Said the masked figure . If the sheep could see through the mask, he would see a wide grin forming on the face of the figure before him .

The sheep was cornered in his apartment , nowhere to run and nowhere to hide .To the sheep , what felt like minutes, felt like hours. The beating he had endured was vicious . He was starting to lose it , he could feel the blood coming from his mouth as he was punched in the face by the figure . Blood spilled all over the floor .Splattering all over the floor , staining the sheep's puffy floor rug . The sheep started feeling hazy , and then felt his fingers going numb . As he looked at his figure , he couldn't see any of them .  
Instead blood just started pouring out of the place his fingers should have been . It took him a minute to realize that the figure had cleanly cut of his fingers . The sheep screamed in agony as the pain was too much to bear .

"okay ,okay , I did it , I killed all those teenage antelopes" Said the sheep hastily " and I was the one who set their corpses on fire , I figured that it help destroy any evidence the police could pitch on me" Confessed the sheep . As he finished confessing he could here a clicking sound coming from the figure . The sheep looked at the figure who was opening his trench coat revealing a cassette tape recorder . The figure had recorded everything he said and had replayed what he had said in front of him . "Now , that wasn't hard , was it?" said the figure . "Why ?" the sheep said . "It's called a hustle , sweetheart" said the figure with a hint of mischief . "And here is where you die" as the figure said that , the figure jammed a custom made machete through the sheep's throat . The figure left the tape with his victim's confession on the victim's body . As he left the sheep's apartment , the figure tried to avoid the streets as to avoid being detected by street cameras . So , he ended up sticking to the alleyways and walking in the shadows .

Seconds after the figure left the apartment complex , a car that had ZPD on it , arrived at the apartment complex . But by this point the masked figure had already left the scene . "Why did we have to come here again ?" said a rookie officer, who was a wolf , with a tone of annoyance . "There's been a noise complaint by one of the residents" said officer McHorn . As they walk up the stairs to room that had prompted the complain , they were a bit dumbfounded to see the door open . "Oh my god !" said the shock rookie . His face was petrified by the sight of the dead sheep and blood everywhere . "This is the third time this year" said officer McHorn who also in awe . He had heard rumors of this killer and that his trademark was that he would cut the throats of his victims and leave a cassette tape that had the victim's confess to their crimes . It was a rare opportunity for any officer to come across the killer's victims . Officer McHorns quickly searched the body for a tape to confirm that it was him . As he found the tape he radioed back HQ . soon , the apartment complex was filled with ZPD officers and forensics team . This killer was no ordinary killer , he would only kill those who have killed others .

As the killer made his way back to his den , he looked around to see if he was being followed . He had made precautions if he wanted to return to his apartment by making several turns to see if anyone was following him . As he made sure that nothing was following him , he went up to his apartment on the second floor . As he got into his apartment , he took of his mask off . He went to the toilet to wash himself of the blood that stained him and his clothing . As he looked at the bathroom mirror , he could see himself . He looked at himself in the eye and said "Nick , you're doing this to rid the city of heinous criminals like the sheep you killed tonight "


	2. Chapter 1 : Unbelievable Strength

Present Day ( After the missing mammals case)

The Morning air was fresh and crisp . Cars were at the minimum , so , pollution had not yet settled in . The sun was still rising . A certain bunny was not in a good mood and for a good reason too .

Judy was waiting for Nick in her apartment , it had become a routine for Nick to pick her up for work . But, for some reason he was running a bit late today . She got up at five and was ready by six . Patience was running out , Judy tapped her foot furiously as she was going to be late for work . By now , Nick should have known that the bunny took her work very seriously . She immediately took her phone out to look at the time and saw the numbers 6:30 etched out on the screen of her smartphone . Meeting , in the bullpen , was going to start at 7 and Nick was nowhere to be seen . As she was about to text Nick , she saw his car arriving at her apartment complex . 'Took him long enough' Judy thought to herself .

Nick woke up to the alarm on his phone only to have press the snooze button , he felt that he had only pressed it once . But , as he looked at his phone , his eyes shot wide open in shock because he saw that it had already been 5:50 . Nick quickly got up and hastily went to bathroom to clean himself and get dressed up . He didn't have that much time as he knew that he was late . 'Oh god , Judy is gonna be so pissed that I'm late . I mean it's not like our apartments are a stone throw away from each other' Nick thought as he was grooming himself . So , he got to his car and started for Judy's apartment at full speed .

This brings us to now , Judy looking through her apartment window to see Nick arriving and Nick rolling up by her apartment whilst putting on a bit of cologne . Nick quickly put his cologne away in his glove compartment , not wanting Judy to know what brand he uses . It was Hugo Bears by the way . As Judy got in Nick's 70's Camaro , that Nick had since his Con days , she shot a look at Nick . A look that demanded an explanation and Nick knew this all too well . After just 2 years of working with Judy in the ZPD , Judy would always do this to Nick every time he was hiding something from her or needed an explanation . Unfortunately for the Bunny , the vulpine would use his charm and wit to avoid giving her a straight answer . "Sorry for the late arrival cottontail , I had a dream about a certain angelic bunny which made me overslept" Nick said with a slight smirk . In truth he had slept late because he was trying to find any rumors of any new Serial killers in Zootopia . Which he didn't find anything . "yeah , yeah I've heard that before , now can we just go , we're already late" Judy said not facing him and with a slight blush on her face . Nick slyly went to her and kiss her in the cheek "Good Morning to you too, carrots" He said while making his trademarked grin . This caused Judy's cheek to turn into a darker shade of pink . "Nick !" She said with the same exact blush .

They drove off to the heart of Zootopia , to precint 1 , where the ZPD was located . it was a 20-minutes drive from Judy's apartment to the ZPD . Even thou it was just 20 minutes , it could be a lot worse depending on the day . If it was a Monday morning , traffic would have been packed to the point that walking seems faster than driving . Luckily for them , today wasn't Monday , it was Thursday .

As the duo reached the ZPD , Nick parked his car and they immediately dash for the entrance . "You'll look out for Bogo and I'll go clock us in" Judy said to Nick as they were running . Nick nodded in agreement and ran straight to the door to the bullpen . When Nick reached the door , he took a peek to see if Chief Bogo was already in or not . Luck was on their side because he wasn't in yet . They didn't have time to greet Clawhauser because their minds was set on the meeting itself that they just ignored the chubby cheetah . The feline wasn't mad at them because he knew why they didn't greet him . Instead he just watched in glee at the antics of the duo . Time was of the essence as Judy finished clocking them in , she made a beeline for the bullpen . She was running as fast as she could . If people could only see how fast she was running , they would only see a gray blur . As she reached Nick , he opened the door and let her go in first . "Ladies first" Nick said with a sly tone , as Judy walks in . "What… a…. gentlemammal" She replied in between pants . As they got to their seat and sat down , Bogo came out of his office and went straight to the podium . "Just in the Nick of time" Nick whispered to Judy's ears in relief . " Was the pun intended ?" Judy asked Rhetorically with a slight smirk .

"Good Morning everyone , let's get to today's rooster shall we ?" Bogo said with a slightly gruff and stern voice . He then continued to brief the other officers . One by one , the officers went out to do their duties . Nick wasn't really paying attention to what the cape buffalo had to say , instead he chose to stare at Judy who was sitting on his lap . If it wasn't for Bogo , he would have just nuzzled the top of her head . He started to think of how lucky he was to have Judy in his life . As Judy stepped into Nick's life , she had changed a lot of things about Nick . Judy changed him from being a con artist to an honest policeman . But , there was something that Judy still didn't know about him , it was what he did in the past aside from being a con artist . He knew all to well that she'll find out eventually , so , he needed to tell her about his other persona when the time is right .

Nick started to drift in thought , remembering the first day he met her at Jumbeux's Ice cream parlor , the adventure they had with the missing mammals case , their first case after her became a cop , but , the one that topped it all was the first time he asked her out , which was few months ago . Judy never knew that Nick had feelings for her and was awestruck when he asked her out .

It was nothing fancy , Nick had prepared some food for him and Judy . He made them using the recipes he could find on the internet . The place they had their first date was at the park during the evening . The bench he had chosen was almost secluded from public eye , which was perfect for them . A fancy tablecloth , a few scented candles and a bottle of nicely aged pinot noir had became the finishing touches to this first date. "Wow , I'm impressed with the get up you have here , I didn't take you for the romantic type" Judy excitedly said .Judy was wearing a simple blue blouse and a pair of jeans . "Well , I was a con artist , so making a good first impression is an important thing" Nick said slyly . He on the other hand wore his signature green Hawaiian shirt and brown khakis . The night was bliss , they had talked about a lot of things , from work to gossip . Generally they had a good time .

The couple thought that no one would know of their relationship , they thought that they had kept it a secret . Little did they know that , the entire station had already knew and had a betting poll going on . The funny thing is that the entire station knew of their relationship , but , they didn't know about the betting poll that had happened .

Nick snapped back to reality when his and Judy's names were called out . "Wilde! Hopps! both you will be on patrol in TundraTown" Bogo said with his usual gruff voice . Without any arguments or witty quips , they left for their patrol cruiser .

Nick was patrolling the streets of TundraTown with his partner, Judy . Nothing out of the ordinary occurred . TundraTown was its usual self , cold and miserable . Well ,during this part of the year at least . It was too cold to go outside and patrol by foot , so patrolling by car was the best course of action . In their patrol , Nick and Judy could only see a few animals here and there . Most in their winter gear , some that were well adapted wore only plain clothes . After an hour's worth of patrolling , the police cruiser pulled over in a nearby alley that faced the main road . This is so that the duo can catch those who are going over the speed limit .

Even thou the A/C of the cruiser was turned on , the inside of the car was still cold . It seems that the weather in TundraTown was colder than they thought .

Nick picked up Judy and placed her on his lap . Whilst she was being picked up, she struggled and said "Nick ! we're on duty" . To which the vulpine replied with "But, we're in TundraTown and it's a bit chilly outside, so we have to keep each other warm somehow" . As the vulpine said that , he continued to hug and snuggle his little bunny . Initially , she wanted to fight it , but , ended up giving in . "But, what if someone sees us?" Judy whispered with a soft questioning tone . "They'll just have mind their own business , I mean , it's not like we're suited for these kinds of weather conditions and besides , I just want you closer to me" Nick replied cockily . Judy blushed , all forms of logic had left her when he hugged her . She inched herself closer to his chest , feeling the warmth radiating from his body , she sighed in contempt . "Hey fluff , you wanna watch a movie this weekend?" the fox asked with his soothing voice . "maybe….can I get to choose the movie ?" Judy said giddily . "Hey , you already chose the movie for last time" Nick answered . Judy turn to face her boyfriend . She had drooped her ears and widened her eyes . "Please Nick?" She pouted . "Damn you bunnies with your cuteness . Alright" Nick answered in defeat . She knew that was his weakness , that he would fell for such an act . "yay!" Judy celebrated her victory .

An hour has passed and no car seems to be going over the speed limit . It was getting a bit boring when suddenly a door to a convenience store bursts open and a wolf came running out with a duffle bag . A few seconds later the owner of said store came out and yelled "Help ! that wolf stole all of my money" . Without a moments notice both Nick and Judy got out of the cruiser and started for the wolf . Even with the weather condition , they had found the strength to ignore the cold and pursue the wolf . The wolf went into a small alleyway which Nick was all to familiar with . "Carrots , you tail this guy , I know an alley that can cut him off from his tracks" and with that Nick dashed into another narrow alley . Judy began pursuing the wolf in the alley , the wolf panicked as he knew who was trying to catch him . It was the a known fact that Judy is one of the most talked about officers amongst low life criminals and they knew how well she did her job . The wolf knocked a few trash cans and threw a few bottles at the bunny while he was running to slow her down , but , it was to no avail . Everything he did , she either avoided or got passed it easily . She kept pursuing him until he came to a stop in a narrow alley . The reason being that the fox had looped around in another alley just in time to cut him off .

"You are under arrest for theft ! Hands where we can see them !" Judy yelled out sternly . The wolf , which was a brown wolf , did not comply . He simply just started grinning sinisterly . He then continued to lift his hands , signifying he gave up . 'I've got a bad feeling about this' Nick thought to himself . Judy was oblivious to this because she couldn't see the brown wolf's expression . Nick gave a serious look to his partner , which she understood clearly what it was about . Judy brought out her tranq gun , readying herself just in case things go south . They inched closer to the wolf to cuff him . Little did they know , they were actually walking into an ambush . The wolf then whistled , which caught both the fox and bunny of guard . Out of nowhere , three wolfs appeared behind Judy and Nick . The Brown wolf then dropped the duffle bag full of cash and brought out a knife . "Get 'em boys!" the brown wolf cried . Nick turned just in time to avoid getting hit by a stray pipe that swung towards him . Judy spun around and took a step back and suddenly slipped on the slippery floor , dropping her tranq gun in the process . She then rolled side to side avoiding the multiple pipes that were coming her way . One of the wolves kicked her in the stomach hard enough that she skidded to a wall and screamed in pain . She was then cornered by all three wolves .

Nick was taken a back when he heard Judy's agonizing scream . Panic for a while took over him , and then anger replaced it . He pushed one of the thugs infront of him towards the others causing them to stumble on to the floor . He dashed towards Judy's direction , the problem is , the brown wolf had blocked his path and was ready to attack the fox . The fox didn't have time for this wolf's bullshit , so , he did a front flip which resulted with his feet meeting the wolf's face . The momentum he gain from running towards the wolf combined with the front flip , gave the kick enough force to knock the wolf down on the ground and unconscious . Now that the obstacle was dealt with , he continued his run towards Judy .

As Judy was groaning in pain from the kick , she could see that the wolves all had sinister grins on their faces . One of the wolves lift her up by the neck , adding some force while he was doing it . Judy tried hard to free herself from the wolf's grasp ,but , was to no avail . The wolf was too strong for her . "Ni.. Nick" his name was the only thing she could utter out . As she prepared herself for the inevitable , a kick flew through the wolf's face . Judy fell on the ground , coughing trying to inhale the air . The two other wolves did not react well with their friend getting hit in the face and proceeded to hit Fox . Nick swiftly dodged the first pipe which came from his right and caught the second pipe which came from his left absorbing the shock of the hit like his arm was a spring . He proceeded to yank it off from the wolf's hand and forcefully poke the pipe at the wolf to his left's belly . He then hit the wolf to his right in the face by swinging it into his face with deadly efficiency . The wolf on the ground didn't even get a chance to get up before Nick threw pipe at him , hitting him in the face and rendering him unconscious .The wolf on the left who had regained his composure had threw a punch at the fox . Nick swiftly avoided it and broke the guys arm by holding the wolfs arm with his left hand and hitting the elbow with his right palm . He kicked the wolf hard enough that he hit the wall behind him . The three other wolves that was with Nick earlier saw the whole thing and started running away with their tails in between their legs , not wanting to share the same fate as their accomplices .

Judy saw the whole thing and was both amazed and shock . She was amazed that her fox was strong enough to negate a blow from the wolf and improvised a counter attack that had knocked out all three them . She was shocked to see how ferocious he was with his hits . In the past two years she's worked with him , she has never seen Nick like this . Sure , she knew that Nick was good , but , she was expecting something that was borderline deadly . She thought he was the kind of animal to always avoid physical contact whenever possible , she never thought he could do such an act .

"HQ ,this is officer Wilde , the situation requires multiple ambulances and a pick up , over " Nick radioed ZPD HQ .

"Copy that officer Wilde , help is on the way" replied ZPD HQ

15 Minutes later , the alley they were in was filled with stretchers , paramedics and a few officers . Judy was brought to the hospital when she was told by one of the paramedics that she had a few cracked ribs .

Nick had waited for Judy at the hospital's lobby . He had waited for hours for Judy . He had got a green lit form Bogo that he would get the rest of the day off to recover from what had happened and in return Bogo expected the paperwork of this incident to be done before Friday night . Somehow the ordeal that Nick had to go through had exhausted him . Judy was released and was escorted by the doctor , which was a lemur , that took care of her injuries . The lemur walked up to Nick " You must be her boyfriend , , yes?" The lemur inquired . " Yes , yes I am" Nick said with a grin . " Well , , I need you to make sure that Ms. Hopps here doesn't do too much physical activities , oh , and make sure she takes her medicine" The lemur ordered . "Sure thing, Doc" Nick replied cooly . "Common cottontail , let's go home" The fox continued .

The fox helped his bunny into his car , afterwards , they took off . Driving back to the bunny's apartment . "How did you do that ?" Judy asks , breaking the silence . "Do what ?" Nick replied coolly . "You know 'what?' back at the alley with those three wolves" replied the bunny . "I don't know what you mean ? I was just simply protecting my little bunny from being beaten to death" Nick replied without hesitating . "Don't tell me , I can't protect my cutesy , wootsy , fluffy wuffy …" Nick couldn't even finish because Judy had punched him in the shoulder . "Ow .. carrots , sorry , I probably deserve that " Nick said with a chuckle . "Nick , I'm serious , I saw the look on your face when you were 'protecting' me from those wolves" she said lifting both two fingers from both paws to emphasize the word protecting . "Your expression changed into something different , like you were someone else" She continued in a scared tone , remembering the look she had mentioned . "Look , carrots , let's not go there and let's focus on you for now . I mean you've been through a lot" Nick said with a serious tone that slowly softens . Nick had his usual confident face on , but in all honesty , it was just façade to hide his nervousness from Judy .

That night , Judy couldn't help but think of that scene . It kept playing in her mind over and over again , no matter how hard she tried to push it away . She couldn't help but think of her fox and how she really knows about him . Not a lot actually . Nick had always been the one to listen to her banter , rants and all of the things she liked and disliked , but , he never once talked about himself . "Who are you Nicholas Wilde ?" she whispered to herself .


	3. Chapter 2 : Intimacy and Murder

The sun was setting , the day was about to end . Nick arrived at Judy's apartment to send his bunny back to her apartment .

Being a gentlemammal he is , Nick helped Judy to her room . Instead of letting her walk on her own , he opted to carry her to her room . Judy initially protested to this , but , Nick ,through his charm, insisted he carried her . His act would get him a lot of glares from the other residents of the apartment complex . 'It's nice to see that people's attitudes towards foxes haven't changed one bit' Nick thought to himself , unamused with the glares he received . Would it kill them not to reinforce the stereotypes to a fox who's trying to help his partner . They finally reached the bunny's apartment , where they got in and the fox sat the bunny down on her bed .

"Now , you don't go hurting yourself , okay" Nick said teasingly while lightly touching her nose . "Wait , you're going already ?" Judy questioned . "Oh , don't worry cottontail , I'll be back" Nick said and then paused for a moment to look for an excuse . "I just need to get some change of clothes and do some things first" Nick said coolly . Judy wanted to say something , but , before she could say anything , Nick was already out of the door .

To her , Nick was so mysterious . She wanted to get to know more of him . She thought that she could cuddle with him and have a nice relaxing conversation while they're at it .

Nick was on his way to his apartment . On his way there , he called Finnick . Waiting for the Fennec to answer , the fox thought about what Judy had said to him earlier . He needed an idea , something to distract her from going deep into his life . He for her too much to put her in harms way . As he drove , the moon was in complete view and howling can be heard in the distance . Finally , after several minutes of beeping the Fennec answered his phone . " Yo Wilde , What up?" the fennec asked the vulpine . "You know why I've called" Answered the fox with his usual smooth tone . " No , No I don't know why Nick" replied the fennec . "Come on Finn , there must something your ears have picked up , any gossip or rumors of a serial killer?" Nick asked while rolling his eyes .

Nick knew that if he wanted rumors , gossip or the latest news about anything , Finnick was the right animal to go to . Anywhere the Fennec went , he would always get to listen in to other animal's conversation . This is due to his big ears and his short stature . Animals would often not notice him because of his height , which was okay for him as long as he could get to eavesdrop on that particular animals conversation . The funny thing is , it's because of these features that he ended up meeting Nick . Doing there first hustle together as he would gather info while Nick would devise a plan for their hustle .

"Okay , Okay , So far I haven't heard anything about any serial killer" said the Finnick seriously . "Really , have you tried the slums or any of the clubs ?" Nick asked . "Nope . Nick , I have my own life to live . I can't just in and out of clubs just to get some hot gossip for you to use to kill people" Replied the fennec . "I'm not asking you to make this your job , all I'm asking is if you've heard any rumors or not" The fox replied slightly annoyed . "Sure whatever man" replied the fennec .

Nick go to his apartment complex . He parked his car and went to his room , opened the door and stepped inside . The sight of his room made him feel secure . Aside from Judy , his room was the second thing that could make him feel safe and secure . Even if his room wasn't that good , it was still his . He went through living room that was semi clean and dirty towards his bedroom . He went in an sat on a desk in his room and started on his report that he had to do . An hour passed and he had finished it . He took his took some clothes and started heading back to Judy's apartment , but , not before going to meet an old friend . Nick got to his car and started for the slums in Sahara Square .

Minutes had passed and Nick had reached his destination . The street he was in wasn't lit dew to the broken street lamps . The place he was in wasn't in good condition because it was an old forgotten place , a relic of the past actually . The place itself use to be full of life until other areas of Zootopia were built . Places that were made to have all of the modern infrastructure to suit the needs of the masses . Animals then migrated to the newer areas of Zootopia , leaving the place abandoned . Well not entirely , for those who were poor , they got live here because the rent to these apartments were cheap and the owners of said apartment needed to make money . The street he was in used to be full of cars when he was a cub . But as he got older , the amount of cars there became less and less . Slowly , the place had become forgotten . Nick drove slowly until he reached a building that used to be a convenience store . The store had an upstairs , which is the place that he wanted to go to .

Nick parked his car and stepped out . He went to the side of the store to get to the stairs . As he got up , he looked behind him and pondered on the view . 'This place hasn't changed one bit' he thought to himself . The place held a lot of fond memories for Nick , memories of a happier time . When everything was simple . The also held a lot of bad memories . Nick stopped for moment and remembered that her beloved bunny was at her apartment all alone . He quickly went to the second floor and knocked on the door .

"Who is it ?" a soft voice questioned . "Jimmy , it's me !" Nick answered . "Well , I'll be damned , if it isn't Nick Wilde" replied Jimmy with his southern accent . "What brings you here ?" Jimmy asked obliviously . "I need you to .." Before Nick could finish his sentence , Jimmy finished it . "my help , finding out if there's any new serial killers . Nick you've been asking me to do this every week" Jimmy paused for moment to catch his breath . "Nick , there hasn't been a serial killer in years , well , besides you that is" the bobcat said "I know , I just have this feeling that someone somewhere will just go nuts and start murdering left , right and center" Nick said with concern . "And besides , you're good at getting information , I mean you are good with computers after all" Nick continued , sounding a bit smug in the process .

It was true , Jimmy , the bobcat , was good at collecting info . In one of his many hunts for serial killers , Nick needed to access the street cams to track down the mad-animal , but , couldn't access it . This was before he became a cop . Finnick was the one who introduced Nick to Jimmy after he had heard of the feline through rumors and stories . After being a cop , he still needed the help of the feline because it would look suspicious if he was constantly using the ZPD's surveillance room . Plus , the feline was able to access the street cams without alerting the authorities . The bobcat which was shorter than Nick by 4 inches claimed that he's a genius and knows everything . The fact that he was shocked when he found out that Nick was a serial killer proved otherwise . He , despite knowing this , continued helping the fox . It's not clear whether he was glad to help the fox or was scared that the fox might do something to him .

"Jim , all I want you to do is , if you find anything suspicious , you let me know ASAP , okay" Nick said smoothly . "Nick , I don't want to be an accomplice to your murders anymore" the feline said softly . Nick didn't flinch , instead he went closer to the bobcat and place his hands around Jimmy's shoulder and gesture towards the air "Jimmy , your doing the community of Zootopia a good favor by helping me , and don't you worry if I get caught , I won't drag you down with me" Nick said with a slight assurance . "All right , as long as you promise that you won't drag me down with you" Jimmy said firmly . "Deal" Answered the vulpine . "Well , I need to go now , remember Jim , if anything suspicious happens , let me know" Nick said as he was leaving for his car .

Judy had thought that Nick didn't have a lot of things to do , but, boy was she wrong . She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the alley. She had waited for him and after half an hour of waiting she looked out of the door and wondered who her boyfriend was . She swore that she will find out . 'But , how am I going to do it and what if he's on to me' Judy thought for a split moment as her mind was thinking of what the possibilities of her prying around with Nick's past would do to their cherished relationship . 'maybe he has something embarrassing that he doesn't want me to know' she pondered to that thought and shook her head as it doesn't make sense . She began taking off her clothes whilst moving toward the bathroom . Her mind was blank for moment as she didn't know what to think about . She turn on the shower and started taking a bath , wincing as she accidentally touched the part of her body that was injured . That actually got her thinking , Nick's eyes during the attack , they were different . Like his eyes wasn't his , as thou those pair of eyes had seen a lot of experience . It suddenly dawned on her 'What if Nick has a darker past that he doesn't want anyone to know' Judy's eyes widened in shock . She knew Nick had a dark past , but , what if it's darker ? What would she do if it were true ? 'if it's true , then . I'll just have to give him a chance to explain . Maybe it's not that bad? Maybe I can fix it , I mean I've done that before'

Judy still pondered with what could be a plausible theory . She continued to play the memory of today's events in her mind . His quick thinking that saved both of them , his strength and those ferocious eyes . The more she thought about it , the more it made her want to see it again . Something that was that synonymous to Nick , which Judy found interesting and mysterious . She thought of what those eyes would do to her if they were used in that way . More and more she thought about it . When she accidentally dropped the soap , it knock her out of her trance and she lit up , redder than a cherry tomato . What was she thinking . She turned of the tap and went out . As she was out of the shower , she heard the door to her room open and familiar voice was heard . "Judy ! I'm back" the fox said . His voice was enough to send her back to her trance , thinking back to her boyfriend who was mysterious .

Nick was walking around looking for his bunny . He started to feel concern because he couldn't find Judy . 'Where could she have run off to' his mind starting to play tricks on him on what could have happen to Judy . It didn't cross his mind that Judy could be in the bathroom taking a shower . As concern slowly manifested into panic , he searched the entire room . From under the table to under the bed , to outside of the window , he looked for her . Frustrated that he had found nothing , suddenly , the door to the bathroom creaked open . Nick spun towards the bathroom door , it took him a minute to realize that Judy was in the bathroom . The doe came out of the bathroom , towel around her body . "Hello there officer , so glad you could make it" Judy said with pure lust . "I've been waiting for you all night" She continued . "Judy , are you okay ?" Nick said dumbfounded by the way his rabbit was talking to him . "I'm fine officer , just a little bruised , nothing you couldn't help with" Judy said as she slowly made her way towards Nick .

It took the fox a minute to register what was going on . "have you taken your medicine , carrots" Nick asked . "Oh , look at you , worrying about little ol'me" Judy answered . She then proceeded to take a few of the pills that was prescribe to her . "Does that answer your question?" She fired back at Nick . The vulpine slowly nod . Judy giggled and proceeded to pull the fox down by the tie into a passionate kiss . Her tongue was exploring his . This prompted the fox to accept the challenge and start exploring hers . As they were kissing he picked her up and she was undoing his shirt . Nick then place her on her bed and they looked at each other . Purple amethyst eyes of the bunny had met the emerald green eyes of the fox . Him pinning his bunny down continued to nuzzle her neck . A soft moan came from Judy . "Oh Nick , savage me already , make me your pray !" She yelled softly . Nick got up and looked at her , almost as if he was shock , but , at the same time intrigued . "Wow fluff , I've never seen this side of you before" He said slyly . "Oh you'll see more of it tonight" Judy shot back . Both of them gave in to their lesser instinct and savor the new found intimacy the had for each other .

Jimmy was sitting on his desk , playing a game of HitRat absolution . He was enjoying the game itself and occasionally stopping so that he could look at the computer program he made to monitor all CCTV cameras in Zootopia . Even thou it was very late at night , the feline didn't care because he was a nocturnal animal and the night was his time to be active . After finishing a very difficult level of the game he was playing , he went to the kitchen to get himself a can of soda from the fridge . Upon arriving back to his desk , he saw something that intrigued him in one of the cameras . He noted the time which was two in the morning . "Interesting" the bobcat whispered to himself . He saw a car slowly creeping in front of a house in a suburban area of Sahara square . The car had an all black spray paint to it which made the car a bit difficult for it to be seen . The car went through an alley that brings it to the back of the house . Jimmy transitioned to a camera that had a view of a back alley . He saw an animal coming out of the car and started sprinting towards the house . "What are you doing?" The feline asked . The bobcat transitioned between the a camera that overlooks the front of the house and the camera he had transitioned to before . Nothing seemed to happen for thirty minutes , until , the same figure came out with nothing in hand and drove off . Jimmy curious of what had happened , jot down the address to the house the figure had gone into . He couldn't make out the figure as it had worn a hoodie that covered it's face . Suspicion started to grow in the feline . He started to track down the car he saw whilst trying to recall the built and model of the car .

After minutes worth of searching , Jimmy found the car again . The house was in TundraTown and it was also a suburban house . The same thing happened again which made the feline paranoid . The figure went in and thirty minutes later came out and driving off . The feline also jot down the address of the house the figure had supposedly gone into . His paranoia had grew to the point he thought about the possibilities of what had happened to the people that inhabited the houses the figure had went in .I mean who could blame the cat , the figure looked shady as hell , and if that wasn't enough , he was going in to other animal's house in the blind of night .This prompted the feline to call Nick . "Come on , pick up , pick up!" He said with a hint of panic .

Nick and Judy were sound , with the bunny curled up close to the fox's chest . The fox using his tail as a blanket was place over the bunny to keep her warm . The fox snuggled a bit closer to his bunny . Euphoria flowed through his body as he caught her scent . A smile slowly crept up to his face . That was suddenly broken when a familiar ringtone had been played . At first neither Nick or Judy seemed to budge from the ringtone , but , after a few minutes , Nick got up a bit from his resting position . His arm acted as a cane for him to lift his head up . He scanned his surrounding for his phone and when he found it , he picked it up to see who was it that was calling him at this hour . "What .. Who's calling ?" Judy mumbled in her sleep . "shhh….. it's just a friend carrots . Now go back to sleep" Nick said after kissing her head . Judy lightly sighed and smiled . Nick looked at the screen of his phone and his eyes opened up slightly as he saw Jimmy's name etched on the screen .

"What is it ?" Nick said which sounded a bit like a groan . "Nick I saw something suspicious" Jimmy said frantically . "Which is ?" Nick questioned with a small hint of exhaustion . Jimmy explained everything that he saw to Nick as fast as he can . Nick sighed "Look just send me every bit of info you can about what you saw , because your talking at a rate the even I can't hear" . "Okay" The bobcat agreed "I'll send it to you as soon as I can" The bobcat continued . "Sure , now goodnight" Nick replied and then ended the call . He then continued to snuggle to his rabbit before drifting back into his dreams .

BEEP , BEEP , BEEP … "Morning already ?" Nick groaned . BEEP , BEEP , BEEP … Nick groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Judy wasn't by his side . He looked around the room until his eyes stopped at the rooms toilet . He noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes because when he lifted the blanket over him , he was buck naked . That's when the memory of last night hit him . A smile slowly made its way to his face . A flush was heard which caught his attention . After that a certain familiar bunny came out of the toilet . "Slept well ?" said the bunny as she came out of the toilet , wearing nothing but a towel . "One of the best I've had in a while" He responded with a sly smile . "Well , that's good , now go get yourself ready , we have work today" The bunny said . The fox got out of bed and went to his bunny and picked her up , kissing her in the process . "Good morning to you , carrots" he said with a smug grin . "Good morning to you too , sly fox" She replied .

Their drive to the precinct was like any ordinary day . They weren't in a rush , so , they had time to go to a Bearbucks for a cup of coffee . Every once in while one star at the other dreamily and vice versa . After everything that happened last night , things are gonna change a bit for them . But , as soon as they reach the ZPD building ,they went full on professional .

"Hey you guys !" Said the cheerful cheetah . "Hey Ben" both of them said . "How's it going ?" Judy asked out of courtesy . "Oh nothing much , just the usual … Oh and Bogo wanted to see you guys . He told me to tell you guys to go see him as soon as the both of you arrive" The chubby cheetah said . Judy's amethyst eyes slowly widened at the news they've received . Nick looked as if he wasn't all that fazed by the info given to him by the cheetah . His was cool about it because Jimmy had sent him a text that morning about last night's incident and he had deduced that it was gonna be about that .

As they reached Bogo's office , they knocked on the door . "Who is it?" A gruff , stern voice was heard . "Officer Hopps and Officer wilde , Sir" Judy said sternly . Obviously anxious about their meeting . She was dumbfounded on how Nick was so calm with this meeting . "Come in" Replied the cape Buffalo . Nick emptied his cup of Joe and threw it into a nearby trash can a proceeded to open the door . "Ladies first" He said whilst gesturing the bunny inside . They continued into the room , with Nick closing the door on their way in . The room was dark as the blinds were closed . The cape buffalo was on his computer typing in some paperwork that he needed to do . "Wilde , Hopps , Sit down" said the buffalo without looking at them . Both the fox and bunny sat down on the two chairs in front of the chief's desk . The room wasn't that big nor was it that small . the space was enough for Bogo to have a metal drawer behind him a small coffee table and a couch . His desk was big enough for him and his computer . "Wilde , Hopps , due to your success in cracking the NightHowler's case , I have a case for you" Said the Bogo sternly . He sighed heavily and continued "I've sent some of detectives to do this and so far they've reported nothing , I want you two to get on with this as well as you two are my best officers" the buffalo proceeded to hand them a file . Nick reached for the file . Before he could open it he said " Sir , officer Hopps is in no condition to be doing any activities that's too physical" Judy shot him a look that says otherwise . "Wilde , I'm not asking for much , rather I want you to find clues that might lead us to the suspect" Bogo replied . Nick didn't object . He slowly opened the file with Judy peering over him to get a look at the contents of the file . Nick saw the address and knew it all to well as he was informed of it by Jimmy . But , what made his shot wide in shock was the picture of the victim . Judy looked at Nick and was concerned as she knew that what Nick had saw had made him lose his cool exterior . Judy slowly turn to look at the picture Nick was looking at and furrowed her eyes . 'What was it in the picture that made Nick lose his cool ?' Judy thought .


	4. Chapter 3 : Flashback

Chapter 3 : flashback

Nick was just a kit when his dad left him and his mother under the notion that he needed to go to the store to buy some milk . 'What's taking dad so long' Nick thought as he was waiting for his dad at the front of the porch of their home . A pair of baseball gloves and baseball was in Nick's hand , he was waiting for his dad so that they could play catch together . It would take Nick a few months and a mother's touch for him to realize that his father wasn't coming back . It would take him a few more months for him to accept the fact that his dad isn't coming back . Because of this Nick had lacked a father's wisdom .

One painful event came after the other . Not only did Nick grew up fatherless , but , at the age of 15 , he was robbed of his mother . He was out for his daily scamming routine , trying to make ends meet so that he can help pay for their rent and bring food on the table . Somehow that particular day just wasn't his day , even though he was good at conning , none of his con was making him any profit . His luck was especially bad that day as he was almost got caught by the police . Rain had poured on him as well , which he thought was just peachy . Walking home , with a frown on his face and all drenched because of the rain , the fox thought that the smile from his mother would cheer him up . Boy ! was he wrong on that one .

As he opened the door to his home , he called out to his mom . When there was no response , Nick shrugged it off , thinking that his mom might have just taken a nap . As he walked towards his living room , his eyes widened . "MOM!" Nick shouted . What he had saw made his stomach turn . His mom , tied , muzzled and lifeless . Nick ran to his mother's body which lay lifeless on the floor . When he was about to lift his mother , he could feel her blood in his hands . "No , no , no , no ! Don't do this to me , please!" Nick said as he had her mother on his hands , his hands caressing her face . Nick screamed in anger . Why was this happening to him . What did he do to deserve this ? Sylvia Wilde , Nick's mother was the only family he had left , the only other animal he had cared for , the only animal who had loved him is now gone . Taken from him by an unknown killer .

The young vulpine was comforted by police . A few of the officers gave their condolences to the fox . The fox paid no attention to police officers who were with him , instead he was lost in thought because of what had happened to his mother . He felt lonely because there was no other animal that would care for him and that he had face life's many hardships alone . His mother was his emotional crutch . But , now that she's gone , he felt crippled .

"This is the fourth time this week" Nick overheard one of the officers said . He was taken a back because there have been other victims besides his mother . He cringed at the thought of others losing their loved one's just like he did . "The weird thing is that most of the victims are female" another officer said . Nick noted the information that he had acquired .

Nick slowly exited the scene , running into the nearest alley . He ran as fast as his feet can take him . He ran far away from the scene , trying to find somewhere much more quiet . He wanted to recollect his thoughts and think of the situation he was in . As Nick was running , he slipped and fell into a puddle . When Nick tried to get up , he stopped . He looked at the puddle he had fell into and all he saw was a reflection of himself . A reflection of a fox who was scared . He always told himself to never let people see that they got to him . He felt as though the murderer can see him , that the murderer could see that he had got to young fox . He hit his reflection with his fist . Anger starting to make it's way to Nick's mind .

On that day , Nick swore that he would avenge his mother . He would find and kill the animal who had taken his mother from him , even if it means he has to kill every serial killer in Zootopia .

…

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys , but , there's some things that I need to tell you guys before I proceed to the next chapter . First of , I don't want to label this as a Dexter/Zootopia crossover . This due to the fact that I have no knowledge of the show and I don't want to ruin the show's reputation with my fanfics . I'm inspired by it , that's true , but I was also inspired by a fan art in tumblr . Second , is that I've made several notices on previous chapters and just now realized that I can't see them . So this chapter serves as a flashback to what made him a serial killer .**

 **Lastly , reviews are much needed in the review section . I'm doing this to improve my writing , so , need the review and criticism . okay you guys thanks . :D**


End file.
